Forbidden Passion Fruit
by Mikarin Aoi
Summary: "And yet, as I stood before her, all my thoughts vanished into thin ice. Reason and rationality ran out the door, screaming, and all sense of moral and immoral, right and wrong, black and white–just flew out the window." Sometimes, the bond between siblings can be stronger than any other.
1. My Sister's Dilemma

Forbidden Passion Fruit, an avatar: last airbender fanfic

By Mikarin Aoi

 **Summary: "** And yet, as I stood before her, all my thoughts vanished into thin ice. Reason and rationality ran out the door, screaming, and all sense of moral and immoral, right and wrong, black and white–just flew out the window." Sometimes, the bond between siblings can be stronger than any other.

 **Warning:** Rated M for Mature content & I for Incest **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Family **Pairing:** Sokka/Katara

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender or its characters. And like every honest fanfic writer out there, I don't make money out of any of my fanfics.

 **Author's Note:** Hello, fanfic world! I know I haven't written in a while. Life happens. My readers might be surprised that this fanfic isn't part of the Twilight Universe. Well, I have other fandoms I want to write for and I gotta branch out to grow, you know? My previous Incest fanfic, **Part of a Mother's Duty** , will still be continued, I just do not know when. I lost all my files that were in my external HD. The start of Chapter 2 of POAMD was there, and I found it to be quite perfect. Sadly, I'll have to rewrite everything from memory, which I do not know if I can accomplish. But I will try my best.

 **FAIR WARNING:** This fanfic contains **INCEST**. If you're offended by it, please turn back to the page from whence you came. Also, this fanfic doesn't follow the story of ATLA, so you won't see any other main characters like Aang. This is really just centered on Sokka and Katara.

Also, since in the Avatar universe, engagements happen at sixteen, like Princess Yue from the Northern Tribe being engaged (she was only sixteen–seemingly the marriageable age), be aware that sexual things can happen before one's engagement. If you're against or offended in any way by a _**fifteen-year-old knowing and acting out sexual deeds**_ , then please do **NOT** continue. Though in reality, plenty of fifteen-year-olds already know about sexual deeds. You've been warned.

 **~Aoi.**

 **~Chapter One~**

 _ **My Sister's Dilemma**_

Staring into her eyes, I could see my own reflection. The intensity in the gaze of those crystal blue orbs of hers made my chest constrict with such unbearable ache. Though she was strong-willed, I could see the glistening shine in her eyes, her tears quick to form which she so bravely fought back as her betrothed clasped the choker around her neck, the symbol that she was soon to be his.

To fulfill a pact that was made years ago, my sister Katara was now affianced to Hahn, an egotistical, conceited young man who was a high-ranking warrior in our tribe. He was someone I had to answer to, being stuck with a lower rank than him, for I had the extra duty of protecting my sister from any outsider attacks. A duty that was given to me when she was born.

As she was the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, my younger sister was considered a princess, in addition to being the daughter of the chief, our father, Hakoda. Being considered a treasure to be protected, especially from other nations who kept fighting as to which element was the mightiest by killing every other nation's strongest bender, it was my responsibility to keep her away from danger at all times.

Our mother, Kya, died when Katara and I were only nine and ten, respectively. In keeping my sister safe, Kya lied to the attackers looking for the last southern waterbender that she was it. Our father was in the Northern Water Tribe then, asking for help from our sister tribe to keep the southern seas under constant watch.

It was only a year later that the Avatar, the one to bring peace and balance between the four nations, was finally revealed. His identity was heavily concealed, for he, too, was in great danger. Until he learned all the four elements, he was as vulnerable as a bender with only his natural element. After finally mastering all four elements, he was able to stop the warring nations and had found a way to make the four nations work together.

Sadly, our mother couldn't benefit from the peace that followed afterwards.

The night our mother died, our father lost all the joy in his life. Until I got married last year. And his joy will be rejuvenated once more in a few weeks once my sister marries Hahn.

Katara's gaze sharply left mine to face the young man she was to marry as he finally managed the betrothal necklace around her neck. It seemed like he was a complete amateur in handling jewelries. The thought made me chuckle in the back of my mind.

The grip of her hand tightened around mine as her fiancé leaned close to her petite face, his lips hesitatingly hovering above her own. Just as he closed the few inches that was between them, she turned her head slightly to the side, the kiss landing on the corner of her mouth.

"I'll see you tonight, at our betrothal dinner, my sweet."

With that, he left. And I observed my sister watching him leave, a spark of anger building up within her. I knew she was about ready to burst, and once she was sure he wouldn't be able to hear her, the beauty of her tirade began.

"How could you just stand there and do nothing?!"

As she threw her hands in the air, her cheeks flushed with blatant anger spreading across her features, I found her to be daring and bold in her little outburst, and at the same time, she was radiant, with the glow of her anger and frustration easily replacing the coziness of the inside of her tent. Her emotions were always so… demonstrative. Something that was very innate with waterbenders, seeing that emotions were like a still body of water. One slight disturbance brings about a series of ripples.

I observed with sheer amusement as she brought her hand to the corner of her mouth and desperately rubbed away on it with her palm, her fingers delicately smudging the red liquid coating her lips. It brought a smile to my face, seeing that that little peck on the corner of her lips was an absolute repulsion to her, but the harsh back and forth motion of her hand against the softness of her lips somewhat bothered me. Before I could think, I stepped closer to her, took her hand to stop her irritation and lifted my other hand to caress the smooth end of her frown that already felt bruised under my touch.

Her arm fell to her side, and as still as her other, she just stood plainly in front of me, her eyes never wavering from mine. Fine lips started to quiver as my thumb brushed across it, the light paint of red leaving a trail on my finger.

She was now finally of age. And betrothed on the very same day she turned sixteen. Even though I was only a year older than her, I felt quite overprotective of my sister. She took care of us both when our mother died seven years ago, but lately, it's become my turn to take care of her, even more so since she admitted to me that she wasn't at all prepared to be betrothed to Hahn.

As old comrades, our father made a pact with Hahn's father that their children would marry once the female was of age. Ever since Katara was still in our mother's womb, it was already foreseen by our wise elders that the child would be a waterbender and that that child would be the answer to remedy the lack of waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe.

And so now, the responsibility all lay on my little sister, who wasn't at all ready to be married, much less to a conceited soldier who she didn't love. Though with her loyalty to our tribe, and not wanting to displease our father, she accepted her fate and suffered in silence. Only I knew how she really felt.

With her crying in front of me, her frustration finally turning into liquid form, teardrops marking my fingers, she was exquisite. Even more beautiful than my wife, Yue, who I married a year ago when she herself turned sixteen. She was welcoming our daughter into the world in one more full cycle of the moon.

And yet, as I stood before my younger sister, thoughts of my wife and my unborn child vanished into thin ice. Everything just seemed to fade away as I was engulfed in her presence. Reason and rationality ran out the door, screaming, and as my hands impatiently tugged on her thick clothing, tearing every piece of nuisance that held me back from feeling the heat of her skin, all sense of moral and immoral, right and wrong, black and white–just flew out the window.

All that mattered now was the young woman sprawled out on the blue pieces of our tribe's outfit, her hands reaching for me, my own nakedness leaning down against hers, her heat meshing with mine.

This was all that mattered right now.

"Don't give me away…"

With her plea, both her hands cupping my cheeks, her palms spreading a wonderful, sunny sensation against the usual coldness of my skin, I was pulled closer to her face, until I breached the gap and my lips met hers in a tender sweep.

The salty taste of her tears combined with the sweetness of her lips was an astounding mixture of her sadness and her innocence–that today–I had the privilege to finally take away. We both waited this long for this day. For her to be of age, for the time she can become tied to somebody, for the moment when she can be claimed as a woman, for the age when she can conceive and give birth.

It all started almost a year ago…

Several weeks after I got married, Katara came into my tent to congratulate both Yue and I on our wonderful wedding. Seemingly, my wedding reminded her that she only had one year left before she'd be donning a betrothal necklace like Yue was.

Yue wasn't at home when Katara passed by. Sensing that she needed to talk to a female about her problems, I immediately told her that Yue wasn't around. But all she did was laugh a little awkwardly and confessed that she actually was looking for me.

~o~

" _I don't want to marry Hahn…" she admitted as she poured her heart out to me, revealing to me the anger and resentment she felt for our father who had arranged the marriage before she was even conceived._

" _How come? He's a good enough soldier, Katara," I argued, albeit grudgingly._

 _I certainly found it strange talking about her future husband, especially since he wasn't exactly on my list of 'People I like.' Nevertheless, I listened to what my sister had to say._

" _I don't feel anything for him. He rarely comes to me, and only sees me when our fathers ask him if he'd visited me recently. There's nothing between us, Sokka. There's no spark there."_

 _I knew what she was talking about. It was obvious that he gave his attention to almost every girl in our tribe except for the one he was to marry._

" _How can you know that if you haven't been spending much time with him? Now, the only thing you need to solve your problem is to go out and spend time with him! And… there you go!"_

 _My sister just gave me a look of desolation, my cheery words of suggestion not at all affecting her mood for the better._

" _I want something that you found with Yue. The first time you laid eyes on her, you told me, she'd be the one you'd marry."_

" _Look, Katara, love doesn't always happen at first sight. With Yue, I just knew."_

" _But that's just it! I know, ever since and until now, that I don't want to marry Hahn!"_

" _Ah, why are you being so difficult, sis?" I sighed._

" _Is it so hard to believe that I wish to marry for love?"_

" _You know you never had the choice…"_

" _I know…"_

 _At that, I kept quiet. Even I found it extremely unfair that our father made such a pact with Hahn's father. Katara lost her freedom even before she was brought into the world._

" _Sokka…"_

 _I followed the voice of my sister, finding the owner of it kneeling down on the white rug of polar bear fur, the sole of her boots resting under her backside, her gloved hands neatly folded atop the other. Katara had such graceful elegance, even without a mother to teach her all that. And in perfect contrast, she had such a feisty, fiery attitude that made her such an interesting complex contradiction._

 _By the flicker of the candlelight inside the lantern beside her, I noticed the beginning of tears forming in her eyes, giving a light shimmer across the mesmerizing crystal blue orbs._

" _I don't want to give myself to Hahn…"_

 _A thick ball formed in my throat, and I gulped it down to get rid of it. I didn't know what to say._

 _My sister, by then, let her tears fall, her hands covering her petite face, her sobs tugging at my heart. Sighing, helpless, I walked over to her, knelt before her, took her hands in mine, and as I witnessed the crystal blue orbs of hers being blurred by the sea of tears on the verge of falling, I felt a slight discomfort at seeing my sister in a different light._

 _Her eyes–the color of crystal ice, the most mesmerizing light hue of blue–had always been the most beautiful feature of her face, the most captivating, everyone had always commented. And in the darkness of my home, with just the candlelight to light up her face, her eyes were even more enchanting, as the dimness inside my tent was a magnificent contrast to the lightness of her eyes._

 _I've witnessed her tears fall hundreds of times before, and yet, on that night, in the dim light of my home, they seemed so much more… valuable. So much more… honest. Her emotions were always revealed in her eyes and along with her tears; they were always so… aside from being demonstrative, powerful and evocative. I could always tell what she was feeling. Maybe because I was her brother and we had this unspoken connection between us ever since she was born. But I loved how her eyes never lied to me. She always showed this certain vulnerability to me alone. To others, her eyes remained steadfast and resolute, beautiful in defiance, and never tear-filled._

 _I was blessed to have her true soul shown to me through the windows of her eyes. And now, as she cried before me, like she has done so many times before, I couldn't help but be touched by the truth in her tears._

 _Slowly, carefully, my hand lifted to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair wasn't in her usual braid. I loved it when she kept her hair loose. The long waves of her dark brown hair artistically emphasized the shape of her face. Moving my palm to rest against her cheek, I caressed and brushed away a single tear with my thumb._

 _Moving closer to her body, both of us now up on our knees, I took her in my embrace, my hands stroking her hair as I placed a light kiss upon her forehead._

 _Oh, what I would do to give her the freedom she deserves._

 _Pulling away from each other just a little, I cupped her face and tilted it up to once again see the beauty of her eyes. How riveting._

 _Leaning my face down to hers, my mouth hovering slightly above her own, I could feel her breath upon my lips. How tempting her lips were._

" _Sokka…"_

 _How enticing her voice was, how… inviting…_

 _Tracing the upward curve of her lips to the corner of her mouth with my thumb, I watched her eyes react to me. Her eyes grew wide at the intimate gesture, but slowly turned so… expectant. So… willing._

 _Putting my thumb on the center of her lips and lightly prodding, she gave in and parted her lips, giving my thumb the warm greeting of her tongue._

 _Not surprisingly, I felt a slight twitch awakening my manhood, which made guilt wash over me. And yet, despite that, I could only groan at the repeated licks my sister's tongue was gifting my thumb, her teeth sometimes capturing my finger._

 _Finally, as frustration was building up in me, I took my thumb away and crashed my lips down onto hers, my tongue immediately seeking hers, seeking that same attention she gave my finger._

 _Desire. I've never felt desire more than when I was kissing my own sister, her body slowly inching backwards until her legs moved from under her knees, her back finally hitting the softness of the bear rug, her arms around my neck pulling me along atop her body._

 _The sensation of her fingers enmeshing into my hair felt so… demanding._

 _Never in my life had I felt attracted to my sister… Not until that night. Sure, I noticed her body changing as she reached puberty, but Yue was already in my life when I was fourteen, and so took my attention away from my sister. But now, all I could see was her. My lovely little sister, Katara._

 _Who was now begging for more as my lips parted away from hers for us both to catch our breath._

" _Sokka, please…"_

 _Please what? What were we doing? She was my sister! I was married!_

 _As her hands reached down my chest, traveling lower, further… I could feel myself harden._

" _Stop!"_

 _Jerking my roaming hands away from her fully clothed body, I moved away, leaving her flushed on that bear rug, her chest heaving, her eyes wide, her lips…_

 _I turned to look away, knowing it wasn't right to watch my sister while she was visibly in a state of arousal._

" _I–I'm… sorry…"_

 _Hearing her apologize was a kick to my stomach. What was she apologizing for? I was the one who…_

 _I heard her shuffling about, and only turned to look at her when she was at the entrance of my tent, about to leave. Her back was to me, her face only slightly turned to the side as she said, "I'm sorry, Sokka. I shouldn't have…"_

 _And that's when she ran out of my home._

 _In the aftershock, I barely noticed my wife coming in._

" _Sokka? Is dinner ready?"_

 _Shaking my thoughts away, I looked up to find my wife smiling at me._

~o~

 _Later that night, with what happened between us still so fresh in my mind, I made my way to my sister's tent._

 _She was already asleep on her cot._

 _Making my way over to where she lay, I watched her for a while, brushing stray strands of hair away from her face. She looked so at peace as she slept. I wondered if she was dreaming of something pleasant._

 _She looked so innocent, I couldn't help but smile. Always my little sis._

 _I leaned over to lightly place a kiss upon her forehead as I usually did when we were younger, but at the last minute, my lips moved down and landed upon hers._

" _Good night, sis."_

 _With that, she shifted onto her side, her face now facing my body. Along with her that moved was the fur blanket draped across her body. But finding what was underneath that thick fur froze me to my spot._

 _I noticed my little sister was only wearing a very thin piece of blue see-through clothing, a dress that only had two thin straps on her shoulders and reached just below the knee. The material was so thin that I could make out the outline of her body and see it. I gulped in nervousness as my eyes fell upon her bosom. The sheerness of the cloth showed her womanly curves and the hills upon her chest with those little peaks that were taut from the cold._

 _Since when did my sister start wearing such revealing nightly dresses? Such things were reserved for married females of our tribe, especially since they were traditionally worn without anything else underneath for easy access. When did she get these?_

 _I swallowed. I could feel myself harden at the delectable sight before me. I couldn't believe my eyes. My fifteen-year-old sister had such an innocent face, and yet, her body was anything but._

 _With shaky hands, I reached out to the blanket, wanting to put it back across her body, to cover up the body that was tempting me. And yet, I didn't know what was happening as I dragged it even lower, removing it until she was completely uncovered by it._

 _Her breath hitched, the cold seemingly hitting her. Both her arms were still positioned on her side, her hands tuckered comfortably underneath her chin._

 _Now I could revel in the entirety of her veiled nakedness. From where the blanket now lay useless, my eyes wandered up to the brown skin of my sister. Starting from her feet, her dainty small feet, up her legs that had grown longer as she became taller each year, to the curve of her hip, until my gaze stayed glued to the V of her legs. Not much was visible for she had her leg across the other, blocking the view of what I now itched to see._

 _My breath became ragged and I slowly rested my palm against my hard self. Shutting my eyes close, I inhaled and exhaled. This was impossible._

 _I opened my eyes and continued to stare at my lovely sister, still in deep sleep._

 _Calming myself, I took the blanket and fully covered her with it._

 _Brushing away another strand of hair from her face, I cupped her cheek in my palm and planted a kiss upon her lips one last time._

" _When did you become such a temptress, sis?" I whispered into the night before I left her tent._

 _That night, even after I made love to my wife, I dreamt of taking my sister in every way imaginable that a man would claim his woman._

~o~

 _Days passed, and my little sister didn't say one word to me since that night. On an overcast wintery night, Katara wasn't seen since morning, and it was already dark and late, so I went in search for her as I was the one assigned to keep her safe. It was my duty, but it was also something I did because I loved her. She was my family._

 _She never wandered too far from our tribe. I searched the place where we used to catch fish, the playground the little kids used, and the dock where our canoes, boats, and ships were anchored…_

 _Nothing. Nowhere._

 _Becoming really worried as the sky darkened and snow started falling, I moved a little farther than what she usually traveled._

 _About ten minutes of walk, I spotted a little cave by the flicker of orange light inside. Fire. Someone was there._

 _As I neared the cave, I heard faint noises. By the time I reached the entrance to the cave, I ascertained the noises to be moans._

 _And there she was. Lying naked atop our tribe's outfit, her hands busily pleasuring herself. One hand palming her breast, the other's fingers deep inside her._

 _Almost dropping the lantern in my hand, I staggered forward into the warmth of the cave, and watched with incredulous eyes as my sister brought herself to ecstasy._

" _Sokka… More, please…"_

 _Eyes widening, I swallowed. What in the world…_

" _Ah… Yes, please… Don't stop… Sokka…"_

 _Her moans tugged me into my hardened state in less than a minute._

 _She looked so irresistible. The dark brown waves of her hair splayed about, her naked body writhing above her clothes, her toes curling into them, her eyes shut in pleasure, her lips parted that let out labored breaths and loud moans, her fingers so busy…_

 _She was already using two fingers inside her…_

 _I almost choked from the anxiousness rising in my throat. I shouldn't be watching this… And yet… I wanted nothing more than to slam myself into my own sister at that moment._

 _Her moans grew louder. More… desperate._

 _She was nearing her high._

 _I was so entranced and captivated by the show I shouldn't be witnessing._

 _With one last moan, I watched her body shudder, her thighs clench her hand between her legs, her breathing evening out. Her eyes fluttered open, and as she noticed my shadow on the ceiling of the cave, she gasped out in surprise, sat up in such quick speed; I flinched from where I stood._

" _Sokka!"_

 _She hurriedly gathered her clothes into her hands and moved against the back of the cave. It almost seemed like she wished to vanish into it._

" _Katara…"_

 _My voice came out like croak. Like I lost the ability of speech._

" _Wh-What are you doing here, Sokka…"_

 _I moved closer to her, knelt before her, my eyes gazing down at her nakedness that she was desperately trying to cover up._

 _Catching her hand in mine, I brought those fingers she used to pleasure herself up to my lips. Darting out my tongue, I felt a little disappointed that most of her liquid essence were wiped by the clothes she clung on to, but still a little satisfied by the taste that lingered on them. In a sort of frenzy, I took both her fingers into my mouth, sucking on it like a ravenous man who hasn't eaten in weeks._

 _Driven by hunger, I tugged her clothes away from her hands, throwing them around us, my hands prying her knees apart, my body slowly lowering onto the cold snow until my face was in front of the very thing I desired._

" _Sokka, please… Don't…"_

 _Her hands were atop my head, pushing me away, yet nothing could keep my mouth away from what it was starving for._

 _Letting my tongue sweep across her parted nether lips, her hands loosened as her fingers ran through my hair. Lowering my tongue to her private cavern, I gave it a lick. Ah, the taste I couldn't get enough of. As my tongue continued to lap at her, I quickly disposed of my winter gloves and slipped in one finger._

 _My sister's body tensed and she tightened up around my finger. Smiling to myself, I tugged my mouth away from her and slowly let my tongue travel upward to please that little nub that was the core of pleasure for a woman._

 _Her voice reached a pitch unbeknownst to me, and it pleased me to be the one to make these new noises even she didn't know she could produce come out._

 _As my finger inched deeper inside her, her body started to relax, and those moans I became acquainted with were back. With the assault of my finger, I continued eating her out. So wet from her previous play, I slid in another finger. She easily welcomed it without any resistance._

 _Slowly, I ushered my body to get up. Kneeling before her while she sat with her back to the wall of the cave, my fingers still busy with their steady ministrations, I watched her face._

 _What beautiful reactions she was gifting me. Her half-closed eyes, eyelids fluttering, her long eyelashes batting up and down, her lips parted, making those enticing sounds of pleasure…_

 _With a satisfied grin, I brought my lips down onto hers, her mouth immediately giving me a fine welcome as her tongue met mine. Her hands gripped onto my shoulders tightly, her fingers gripping the thick material of my coat._

 _Parting from her lips, I lowered my head and captured her breast into my mouth. Her hands were back atop my head, her fingers gliding smoothly through my hair until her hand arrived at the band that kept my hair in my usual warrior's wolf tail hairstyle._

 _Tugging on it until my hair fell loose down the sides of my face, my sister then smiled down at me, cupped my cheeks in her palms and pulled my lips to her._

" _I like it more this way," she whispered before pushing her tongue back into my mouth._

 _Wanting to continue my journey, I left her lips and traveled back down, but I took my time. I kissed her neck, explored each side, licked and tasted the sweat of her skin despite the cold weather, until I reached the other breast I haven't gotten to._

 _Darting my tongue across the hardened peak, I felt my sister's body arch towards me, requesting for more. Smiling to myself, I continued to tease the little peak with licks, sometimes pulling on it with my teeth, before taking her whole mound into my mouth, my tongue swirling against that taut little nipple._

" _Sokka…"_

 _My sister's breathing changed, and so did her moans. The same way it sounded before she reached her end. She was close._

 _I shuffled my body downwards and moved my mouth back down to her. Helping her along, I rubbed the little nub above her parted nether lips with my thumb as my two fingers quickened and then stayed in that fast pace, going as deep as possible._

" _Sokka… Sokka…"_

 _Her pleas were filled with my name. I could sense and feel her desperate need for release._

" _Come for me, sis… Come… Let go…"_

 _And there it was. Her much-needed release. Her whole body shuddered, her hands were on my head, almost shoving me further down, her fingers clutching my hair, her thighs clenching up as she did a few minutes earlier, though now the sides of my head was the one being trapped as she coated my fingers with her release, mixed with the wetness from her arousal._

 _My goodness… What a delight to have my sister come all over my fingers._

 _Slowly withdrawing them, I took them up to my lips and tasted her essence yet again. I couldn't believe how delectable she was. She tasted so… heavenly. I was insatiable for that liquid essence of hers._

 _Bringing my fingers up to her lips, she took them into her mouth, sucking on it like she would if she were to…_

 _Shaking that thought from my mind before it went any further; I plopped down before her, my legs apart, my hands behind me as I rested with my head leaned back._

 _I needed to calm myself down before we could walk back to the tribe._

 _My mind swirled in a haze. Everything seemed so surreal. Did I really just pleasure my sister into ecstasy with my fingers?_

 _All of a sudden, my body tensed as it felt a hand against my…_

 _My eyes opened in surprise. "Katara, don't!"_

" _But…"_

 _She was rubbing. Rubbing. Oh, no._

 _Taking a sharp inhale, I tried so desperately to calm myself down._

 _Clutching her hand, then pulling it away from my hardened state, I stared into piercing eyes that were pleading._

" _Katara, we shouldn't…"_

" _You just brought me to my high, Sokka… Why can't I do the same for you…?"_

 _There was that innocence again. I couldn't help but wonder if my sister was really innocent or if she was a temptress._

" _Please, Sokka…"_

 _Her hand was back atop it, and I couldn't help but groan, letting my head fall back once again._

 _This was a bad idea. A really bad idea._

 _Jerking away from her touch, I stood up in haste. "Katara, don't."_

 _I swept a hand across my face, exhaling in frustration. I couldn't let her do this. I didn't want it to end up where it could end up. We couldn't cross that line._

 _And yet, I was still throbbing within the confines of my clothes. I was desperate for my own release._

 _Thinking of something to say, I choked out, "We should get back. Our tribe is worried about you. You've been gone since this morning."_

" _We can't go."_

 _Turning to face my sister who I hadn't noticed was dressing up, I asked, "Why not?"_

" _Look outside."_

 _The snow that fell while I was searching for my sister had turned into a full-blown snowstorm. We were stranded until it passed._

 _As soon as my sister was fully clothed, she huddled closer to the fire and held her palms towards it for warmth._

 _Looking at her, seeing that innocence once again, I smiled. I was returning back to my normal state. I was glad._

 _Taking my seat beside her, I, too, held my hands towards the fire. My little sister rested her head on my shoulder, and not long after, she was asleep. It was only then that I noticed she brought a bag with her. Leaning her against the wall of the cave, I rummaged around and found two thick blankets. I spread out one across the cold terrain, laid her upon it and covered her with the other. I also found a jug of water and some nuts to chew on. 'She came prepared,' I thought, smiling to myself._

 _Sometime later, I fell asleep right beside her. I should've known then that that wasn't a good idea._

~o~

 _The warm mouth capturing my hard member and releasing it repeatedly woke me up. Of course I knew right away what was happening. I looked down at the beautiful brown hair that kept the face of my sister blocked._

 _I immediately sat up as my eyes adjusted to my wakened state. "Katara!"_

 _Grasping her chin to tilt up her face away from my hard self, I tried forming words but the look on her face just completely stunned me. I couldn't explain nor comprehend how the face of my innocent sister always changed to that of a confident seductress with such certain determination in her eyes that gave in to her lustful desires. When did she become this way?_

 _Giving me a smirk that I never saw before, after figuring I couldn't find words to utter, she lowered her lips to the fingers that still captured her chin and swiftly took them into her mouth, earning her a groan from me as she transitioned so quickly from them back to my erect member._

 _Throwing all thoughts of arguing to make her stop, I let my sister continue her obvious want to do such a thing. I noticed she simply tugged down my pants and the thinner, shorter pants underneath used as underwear for guys, but didn't fully remove them, making me realize all she wanted was quick access. I realized as well that she was fully clothed. For that, I was a little grateful. I thought to myself that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from breaking her barrier if she were to show me her naked self while my member was outside of its confines._

 _My sister's hand was gripping my base firmly, stroking me in perfect rhythm to her lips sucking me in. Her eyes darted up to meet mine and the sight of her cheeks hallowing every time she'd suck down on me hard moved me closer to the edge of my climax. I couldn't believe I was watching my sister do this to me._

 _Her mouth left my member as her hand did its job for a while, her tongue darting out to lick the tip. Sucking in my breath and groaning at the slow tease of her licks and craving for more, my fingers twined into her locks and with a little push downward, I guided her mouth to take my fullness in once more._

 _Her hands gripped my thighs for support as she took in every inch of me that she could. It felt unbearably pleasurable as my sister sucked me into her mouth while at the same time her tongue licked the underside of my erection._

 _I wondered for a split second where she practiced to pleasure a man orally. But the sound of her gagging gave me a startle. That sound was just… so arousing._

 _Cupping her cheek and lightly lifting her face upward, she looked up at me, the tip of my member enclosed by her lips, waiting for me to say something. Her mouth withdrew, and I stared for a while as her ragged breaths slowed down._

 _She gifted me the smile of the innocent sister I knew before she dropped her head low, taking me in once more as deep as she could._

 _The pace of her mouth suddenly changed to a faster speed and I knew she was urging me to come. With the steady fast pace and the constant gag I heard every time she reached down deep, it was impossible for me to keep it in._

 _Cursing inwardly, I lifted both my hands to rest on top of her head, my fingers slowly grasping strands of her hair to guide her back up and down, making sure she kept her pace and taking all that she could of me._

" _Katara…"_

 _The pleasure heard in her moans while she sucked on me just added to every satisfying feeling I was receiving. As soon as I knew I'd blow, I kept her head down, her lips enclosing the base of my manhood, the inside of her mouth receiving the warm liquid that I shot out._

 _Keeping still, my sister stayed put until she felt the last shots spurt into her mouth before finally withdrawing. By the time she sat back up and met my eyes, she was already wiping the corners of her mouth, taking the little amount that escaped back into her mouth._

 _I gulped at the thought of my sister swallowing my seed. This was all so unbelievable._

 _Feeling weakened from my release, I laid back down, my member slowly going back to its normal state._

 _I knew my sister and I had to talk._

 _After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling of the cave, pondering how exactly I'd start a conversation that I knew would be awkward, I sat back up, tugging up on both pants. As soon as I was fully clothed, I stood up, but finding my sister sitting against the back of the cave, her arms around her knees that she pulled up to her chest, her chin resting upon her knees, her eyes downward left me stunned to my spot._

" _Are you angry at me?" Her voice was a bare whisper, but I could tell she was on the verge of crying._

" _Of course I'm not… But…"_

 _My sister lifted up her hands to her face and hid behind them. "I'm so sorry…"_

" _Katara… Please stop apologizing…"_

 _I stepped closer to where she was huddled, but she wouldn't look up._

" _Hey… Come on…"_

 _Reaching down, I brushed my hand against hers before slowly taking it in mine. I knew she knew I wanted her to stand up. And she did. But even when she was finally standing in front of me, she never lifted her eyes to mine._

" _Katara…" Brushing her cold cheek with my thumb then letting my palm give her some warmth, I sighed. "You know I can't love you more than as a sister."_

 _Her eyes were shut closed so tightly, her lips were trembling. The sight of it was breaking me. I did wish to love her more. But this wasn't something we should be doing._

" _It's you I've always wanted…" My sister looked up at me, her cold hand touching mine that still caressed her cheek. "I hated how your attention turned to Yue when she entered your life."_

 _Ah, yes. A neighboring southern water tribe was forced to move away from their settlement due to a huge ice glacier suddenly blocking their way to a source of food. We welcomed them in, of course. That neighboring southern water tribe was where Yue was from. I fell for her right away. What drew my eyes to her in an instant was her long black hair. It reminded me of the only thing I remembered about my mother. I barely remembered her face, but always had the memory of long black hair._

 _I smiled at what my sister said, but I countered in reply, "I think it was good that Yue distracted me from you, Katara. If it weren't for her, we'd be… way past… this…" I reluctantly removed my hand from her cheek, removing hers from mine. "Which we both know can't happen."_

" _It's not fair…"_

" _What's not fair?"_

" _That you found someone to love. While I have to marry someone I don't."_

 _Not knowing what to say any longer, I simply cupped her cheeks and pressed my lips to hers, both of us just staying still that way._

 _Reaching down to her waist, I wrapped my arms about her and kept her in my embrace as I kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear all the helplessness I felt, "I am so sorry I can't do anything about it…"_

 _Her hands lifted up to caress both my cheeks and slightly pull my face away from hers so she could look at me. With her eyebrows bent in distress, she shook her head, not wanting me to feel bad. Then my sister lovingly brushed away the wavy strands of my hair that blocked my cheeks to completely examine the desolate look on my face. The band to tie my hair was still lying somewhere in the cave. I didn't mind. She did say she preferred my hair this way._

 _Sighing, I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers and simply reveled in her presence. To have her this close to me, wrapped up in my embrace, her hands warming my cheeks, I felt unquestionably contented, no matter how complicated the circumstances._

" _I love you."_

 _My eyes opened as my ears heard those uttered words that suddenly carried more weight than when she told it to me when we were children. So much more meaning to those words once we grow up…_

" _Katara…"_

 _With desolation in her voice, she whispered, "I know…"_

 _And right then, my sister cried in my arms for the love she knew I could never give her._

~o~

~ _ **to be continued**_ ~

 **Author's Note:** I really am interested in hearing comments about how I write intimate scenes. Also, of course, about the story so far. Please and thank you!

 _ **Chapter Two: More Than Siblings**_

 **~Aoi.**


	2. More Than Siblings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender or its characters. And like every honest fanfic writer out there, I don't make money out of any of my fanfics.

 **~Aoi.**

 **~Chapter Two~**

 _ **More Than Siblings**_

 _Seeing that the snowstorm also affected our tribe, we didn't have to explain much as to why Katara and I were back only the next morning._

 _In the following days, we desperately tried staying away from each other, but doing so was an absolute challenge. After two weeks of resisting seeing her while she was alone in her tent, I finally burst into her home one night and just got between her legs to taste her once again. I was going insane for her essence. I couldn't tell if her being my sister was what made her so much more appealing to my palate, because I couldn't comprehend how my wife's taste couldn't compare to that of my sister._

 _She immediately awoke as she felt my tongue on her, and she started to protest but it came out in whimpers and later turned into moans. We both knew we couldn't make much noise. Tents didn't provide much privacy when it came to sound. And the only way a person wouldn't barge in was whenever we placed a sizable rock on the two flaps of the entrance on the ground, keeping it weighted down and sure not to fly open, which was a sign to not bother the inhabitants inside._

 _As I took my time pleasuring my sister and rejoicing in getting to taste her again, my hands reached up to knead her breasts in my palms. The soft thin material of her night dress wasn't much of a cover, but in my need to feel the smooth skin of my sister; my eager and impatient hands tore on the fabric until it fell into scraps._

 _Reaching up once again, I began palming those mounds with the taut peaks aching for attention. Pinching them between my fingers made my sister emit a loud moan and I saw a glimpse of her hand as she reached up to shush herself. I couldn't help but smile at that. I just wish we didn't have to suppress our sounds of pleasure._

 _Her hands lowered and as soon as I felt her fingers enmesh in my hair, I felt encouraged to bring her to her ecstasy._

" _Sokka…"_

 _Her legs spread wider and she started grinding her hips, wanting more from my tongue and mouth, begging for more with the gracious access she was granting me. What a bold and lovely reaction from my sister. Sliding my hands down from the shapely mounds to the fine curve of her stomach, I felt her body slightly quiver as soon as my fingers grazed her navel. How sensitive she was to my touch…_

 _Reluctantly moving away from her taste so I could watch the display of arousal on her face, I let my left palm rest against her inner thigh, while I let the other hand glide down past the sensitive bundle of nerves until a probing finger knocked for permission at her dripping entrance._

" _Please…"_

 _I wonder how long I could tease her. Keeping the finger against the little entryway, tapping against it repeatedly, I didn't give in to my sister's pleas. Her whole body now was writhing, clearly needing more friction in her very center._

" _Sokka, please!"_

 _A smirk planted itself upon my lips as I heard the sexual frustration in her voice. "Come on, sis. You want it? Get it."_

 _Katara immediately propped herself up on her elbows and her eyes bore into mine. I knew she knew what I wanted her to do. My finger was simply waiting. And so, she pushed her body slightly down her cot, until finally she was rewarded with the sensation of penetration. Her body immediately fell back onto the bed but her hips continued its back and forth motion against my finger._

 _Satisfied with her compliance, I added a second. Her moan she gifted me was quite a loud one. By then, the swelling hardness contained within the confines of my pants was unbearable. While my busy fingers pleasured my sister, I started stroking myself with my left hand. She really was something else. I've never felt this degree of arousal before._

 _And I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were in this kind of situation. It crossed my mind then that once the sexual aspect in a relationship started; it was really difficult to stop._

 _Latching my mouth onto the little nub of pleasure while continuously penetrating her cavern with my two fingers, I listened to my sister's voice, listened closely to all her reactions. As my tongue flicked over her taut little bud repeatedly, with the help of the steady rhythm of my fingers, she finally let herself go._

 _The way she trapped my fingers with the tight grip of her incoming high, the way her body tensed up as she was closing in on her climax, the way her body would breathe a sigh of relief after she came back down–those were things my mind right away stored to never be forgotten._

 _It was such a beautiful experience–to watch her and feel her experience sexual satisfaction through my help._

 _As she laid there, her breathing evening out, the heaving of her chest slowing down, I watched in complete astonishment how much of a woman my sister already was. And the sight made me both proud and didn't help the state of my arousal._

 _She slowly sat up, leaned forward to me, and placed her lips upon mine._

" _I love you…" were the words she whispered before she deepened the kiss, slanting her mouth over mine, urging me to welcome her tongue in. And so I did. Why would I ever reject her?_

 _Her hands roamed from my cheeks, my neck, my shoulders, to my chest. She successfully got me out of my thick sweater, her mouth then kissing every naked inch she managed to uncover. When her hand finally strayed to the throbbing manhood beneath my pants, she asked me to stand by the edge of her cot. And so I did._

 _Watching her get on her hands and knees elicited a throb, one that felt like a happy nod from my member, and I almost couldn't contain my excitement. My sister rested a single hand upon it, and from that alone, I already felt like I could burn every other clothing I still had left on from the heat that was emanating from my erection. It was eager to be free._

 _Both her hands grasped at it and her mouth soon followed. The outline of my member was clear, from the way it strained painfully against its confines. Watching my sister's hovering hands and mouth over my clothed shaft made me insane with impatience._

" _Katara…"_

" _Hmmm?" She smiled up at me so sweetly and innocently._

 _Taking her hand, I slid it inside and guided it to what needed direct attention._

" _Impatient, are we?"_

" _No. Frustrated, yes. So, please, sis."_

" _I think I like it when you beg."_

" _Well, please, don't make me beg."_

 _My sister finally slid down both my pants and underwear in one tug, revealing my naked self to her. She gently took it in both her hands, her lips lightly against it. They parted slightly and her tongue darted out for one lick to the tip. The sigh upon my lips was unmistakable. It was all about pleasure._

 _That lick from base to tip, she repeated until finally her mouth enclosed over the tip, her lips finally descending over the entirety of my member, and I couldn't help but groan out loud at that. Her hands were now clutching onto the edge of her cot, while her lips graciously embraced my manhood on its own, her tongue expertly flicking over the underside._

" _Sis…"_

 _Reaching down, the fingers of my hand entangling in the long brown waves of her hair, I wanted to feel the motion of her head going back and forth._

" _Mhmm…"_

 _Hearing her try to speak with her mouth full of me was really quite arousing._

 _I felt the grip of her hand that started stroking alongside her continuous bobbing on my member. Her other hand lightly massaged my sacs, and with it, I could feel myself edging closer to my limit._

 _Her mouth released my member but her hand didn't stop. Lips travelled downward, licking, tasting, until she replaced the hand massaging my sacs with her mouth. Now both hands were on top of one another, stroking, while a thumb sometimes flicked over the head of my member. With all those sensations of her mouth, her tongue, her hands, and her thumb, I really was on the verge of release._

 _But then, all of a sudden, nothing. I was left with the feeling of nothing. Opening my eyes, I looked down. My sister was wearing a smirk on her face._

" _My turn to tease you."_

 _Darting her tongue out, she flicked it over the tip, then swirled her tongue around the head again and again. My legs were starting to get restless. My hips simply wanted to jerk forward, to shove my entire self into my sister's mouth without warning, to finally get pleasured on a whole once more._

 _Her hands against my thighs prevented that from happening. And so, I took hold of the sides of her head and finally pushed her mouth onto me, urging her to take every inch of me inside. The suddenness unmistakably took Katara by surprise; I saw it as she turned her eyes up to me with her mouth still full. But I saw and felt the little smile that formed on her lips before she went back to giving me full pleasure._

 _The way she let me guide her speed on my member, I would never forget. She allowed me to go at my pace, and no matter the haste or the slowness, she coped right away. She was so willing and eager to please me. I couldn't deny that I was absolutely satisfied as she opened her mouth for the destination of my release._

 _To see my seed splash upon her face, her lips covered by the white liquid, my essence basically being swallowed by my sister–how satisfying that was, I could never explain._

~o~

 _As I laid beside my sister, both of us now fully clothed, I turned my body to face hers. Lifting my hand to her cheek, I felt the cold skin begin to warm under my touch. Her eyes were staring into my own. And I could see the satisfaction in her smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. How lovely she looked._

 _Questions that still lingered in my mind were then finally asked. "When did you get these nightly dresses, Katara? You aren't even formally betrothed yet."_

" _I made them myself. I wanted to know how I'd look on my wedding night."_

 _My thumb caressed her cheek repeatedly as I spoke, "I feel honored to be the first to see you in these."_

 _She suddenly leaned her head down to my chest, and there, buried, she was protected in my embrace as my arm automatically wrapped around her lithe body, my hand landing protectively on top of her head._

" _I wish it was you who'd see me in one on my wedding night."_

 _Leaning down, I planted a kiss upon her forehead. "How I wish…"_

 _As we laid there in silence, I once again felt content. This contentment with my sister was such a wondrous feeling. I never wanted it to end._

" _Sis?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _How did you know how to pleasure me?"_

 _I heard her hearty chuckle before she answered, "Well, you know how our elders teach both boys and girls what happens during one's copulation? They only use drawings to show us. So… I made myself a phallic figure that I can touch."_

 _I blinked in surprise, not really knowing what she meant. A phallic… figure?_

 _It was apparent that I was clueless as to what she was talking about because she gave out another light chuckle._

 _She got up from the cot and walked a few steps away from me. When she turned back around, she was holding a rectangular wooden box. She knelt before the cot and placed the box beside me. I sat up, quite curious with what she meant._

 _As she opened it, out she produced the male organ made out of ice. It dawned on me that she sculpted this with her waterbending. It was crystal clear, and quite the exact image of what a male organ looked like._

 _Astonished, I inquired, "You've used this on yourself?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Doesn't it ever melt?"_

" _Here? In the South Pole? I don't think so," she humorously replied._

 _I raised my eyebrow at her wittiness and clarified myself, "When it's inside you."_

 _My sister gave me another sweet giggle before she answered, "You forget I control water, brother."_

 _Turning serious, I asked, "Will you show me one time?"_

 _Mirroring me, she asked in all seriousness, "Do you want to see me use it?" I knew she was open to the suggestion. I could hear the subtle seduction in her voice._

" _I want to watch you use it."_

 _By then, the air was thick with arousal once more. The thought alone of seeing my sister be penetrated by that made me burst with eagerness to learn more about her pleasure. I knew she felt it, too. For her lips were begging to be kissed, her nipples behind the thin layer of her night dress hardened, and her very core gave off the sweet scent of her nectar._

 _And so, I gave in. I leaned down; she reached up, our lips finally meeting again. Tongues didn't waste time. But this time, they were more eager. They wanted more. There was greed, gluttony, and lust in our sexual desires for each other._

" _Katara?"_

 _Immediately parting from each other at the sound of the voice, we both froze in our spots. Of course we'd recognize that voice. My wife's._

 _Putting a finger to my lips as my sister's horrified look stared at me; I tried calming her down as I smiled gently at her. If we didn't make a noise, Yue would leave. There was no sign that Katara was still awake, after all, since there was no candle burning inside her lantern. Only the moonlight helped us see each other._

 _My wife must've woken up and noticed I wasn't in our tent, and now was looking for me._

 _We waited in silence and watched Yue's shadow move away from the tent. I was hoping Yue would go back to our home. I'd have to give her a reason why I wasn't there when she woke up. Nature's call, perhaps?_

" _Sokka…" Katara was worried; it was apparent in her voice. As for myself, I let out a breath of relief when Yue's body was visibly gone from the front of the tent._

" _It's fine… Come here…"_

 _My sister put the box under her cot, and then went up on the bed to lie down next to me. With her pressed against my body, her face buried in my sweater, her hand clinging onto it as well, I noticed how afraid she must've been to be found out by my wife tonight. I could feel her heart beating erratically. Tightening my arm around her waist, I pulled her in even closer, wanting nothing but to protect this young woman in my arms._

" _Go to sleep, sis…"_

 _Sitting up a bit to pull the blanket over us, I reached over and covered both of us. At the soft sensation and the warmth the blanket gave, Katara closed her eyes, and she fell asleep almost instantly as soon as I kissed her forehead._

~o~

 _Though it was quite difficult, we were able to stay away from each other until the moon completed a full cycle. One whole month. We simply watched each other from afar. Glances, glimpses–we took every opportunity to catch the sight of each other._

 _Since we lived in the South Pole, we had resources coming from the other kingdoms four times a year. We received fruits, vegetables, and herbs from the Earth kingdom, coal, wood, and matches from the Fire Nation, and special trinkets and ornaments from the Air Nomads that could be used for mere entertainment. In return, we provided them with underwater delicatessen._

 _This trading system was part of the peace that the Avatar managed to use to unite the four nations after years of warring while the Avatar was still being reborn into the Air Nomads._

 _During delivery day, I was always part of the receivers. I was a soldier in my tribe, after all. Unfortunately, so was Hahn, my sister's soon-to-be husband._

 _While I was going through the basket that contained the fruits, I could see from the corner of my eye that he was flirting with the girl from the Earth kingdom who came as the representative who was in charge to ensure the goods were properly delivered and received._

 _Rifling through the basket, I came upon several passion fruits, and I immediately smiled. My sister loved passion fruits. It'd be a nice surprise if I visit her tonight with one._

 _Carrying the basket, I brought it to the storage where all our food was kept. Once inside the largest tent in our tribe, I looked around. It was then that I noticed in the basket full of herbs that there was a stray flower with pink petals that got mixed in. I knew right then that I'd have something to give my sister that night._

 _Once all the delivery was carefully put away, I had to stand guard and watch the ships leave our dock, ensuring that they had a safe departure._

 _Leaving the dock, I heard loud laughter coming from the playground. It must be break time for the children. Since my sister was already a teacher to the little ones, I knew she would be with the children at the playground. And so I went over to where the ringing laughter originated._

 _I maintained a certain distance while I watched my sister play with some of the children. She looked so lovely as she carried a little girl up in her arms. The girl immediately wrapped her arms around my sister's neck, laughing aloud._

 _One of the boys was throwing snowballs around, and when another boy got hit, Katara immediately turned to see who was crying. She slightly scolded the boy and told him to be a little bit more careful because it could be painful to others. Then she took the crying boy up in her arms, patted his head and told him that the pain will go away soon._

 _I felt so proud of her. She's always been so good with children ever since she started taking care of me when our mother died. I couldn't believe how grown-up she already was. She was so much like a mother already._

 _Memories came flooding in of those times I caught a fever, and she tended to me day and night. Or those times I hurt myself while hunting for food. She'd heal my wounds so carefully. I really wouldn't know where I would be without her._

 _After our mother died, I was inconsolable, just like our father. It was Katara who took over everything our mother was in charge of. Washing our clothes, cooking, helping me with my studies, making sure our father ate. She became so mature at such a young age. I could barely remember if she even cried when our mother died. I remembered her clamming up all of a sudden at our mother's death, and she seemed stoic ever since. Whenever someone would ask her how she was doing, she'd simply smile. It was only years later when she finally broke down and only to me that she showed her tears._

 _Hearing the bell that marked the end of the break time of the children, I went to the bonfire in the center of our tribe, making sure the fire wasn't going out. We always kept this fire alive during the day for anyone who wanted to feel the warmth emanating from it._

 _The roaring laughter of the children inched closer to where I was standing, and I knew, soon, I'd see my sister from a closer distance. I watched the children going into the second largest tent, which was the school, and when my sister came into view, right before she herself entered, she looked my way and smiled at me._

 _Such a beautiful smile. I loved seeing that smile._

~o~

 _With the passion fruit in one hand, and the pink flower in the other, I made my way to my sister's tent when the moon was at its highest and everyone's tent inside was dark._

 _As I entered her tent, I was greeted with an empty cot. All that was there was a scroll that was rolled out, and on it, the message 'Meet me where you first saw me' was written._

 _Smiling to myself, I took the note and made my way to the cave where I first witnessed my sister engaging in her sexuality with absolute abandon. To keep the passion fruit and the flower from the strong chilly wind and the falling snow, I kept them safely in the pocket of my winter coat alongside the note._

 _The falling snow was gentle tonight. And the light of the moon guided me on my way to find the cave. Sure enough, a fire was already made by Katara. As I stood at the entrance of the cave, I silently observed the sleeping figure of my sister. She was lying on top of two thick blankets, wearing her nightly dress once again, and she had her winter coat over her upper body and another blanket to cover her more fully._

 _She was deep in sleep. I didn't want to wake her._

 _Not being able to withstand being so far away from her, I removed my winter coat, placed it down carefully so the fruit and the flower wouldn't be squashed, and slowly slipped in beneath the blanket and wrapped my arm around my sister's waist, pulling her close to me. Almost instantaneously, she snuggled up to my chest, definitely liking the warmth I was giving her. I smiled at that. And then, without really meaning to, I fell asleep after a few minutes._

~o~

 _The very first sight I saw when I opened my eyes was the smiling face of my sister. I couldn't help but smile back._

" _You're here…" she whispered, the warmth of her palm pressed against my cheek._

" _Of course I'm here," I muttered back, still waking up to reality. "How long have you been awake?"_

" _About half an hour. I've just been watching you sleep."_

 _My eyes closed again, still feeling a little groggy. "Hmm. That's what I did, too, when I got here."_

 _I felt my sister shuffle closer to me, and when she lightly kissed my lips, I couldn't control my happiness forming into a smile. "What a perfect way to be woken up."_

 _Her sweet giggle lightened my heart. To hear her happy, see her happy, to feel that she was happy–triggered my own happiness._

" _I have a surprise for you."_

" _Hmm?"_

 _Sitting up, I reached for my winter coat and from inside the pocket, I produced the passion fruit. I turned around to find my sister now also sitting up, and as I held out the fruit, her eyes immediately widened._

" _I know how much you love passion fruits, and how disappointed you were that they weren't part of the previous delivery… So…"_

" _Thank you so much!" Her smile was so wide and I could tell she really was excited about the prospect of having passion fruits the next few months._

 _She cupped the fruit in both her hands, lifted it to her mouth and took a bite. Relishing the first bite, savoring both the sweetness and the sourness of it, she closed her eyes and took her time to taste it in her mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing it._

" _I love it so much," she whispered. "Would you like a bite?" she then offered me._

" _I'd love one."_

 _But instead of offering me the fruit, she took another bite, held the piece of fruit between her teeth, and moved closer for my lips to take it. Opening my mouth, clamping my teeth down on the fruit, I sucked it in._

 _She watched me closely as I chewed and swallowed, and as soon as I did, she straddled my lap, wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. Lips parted, tongues met, and the tangy flavor of the fruit was exchanged between us. I couldn't help myself from hardening at the sensuous exchange._

 _The taste of her tongue and her lips mixed with the tanginess of the fruit was a new and foreign thing to me, something that gave me a different excitement with this newness. I could tell she enjoyed it as well as she fed me another piece through the same method, but this time, while she still had the piece of fruit between her teeth, I already leaned in, our lips parting open for me to receive it, and her tongue sliding into my mouth alongside it._

 _Having both the fruit and her tongue in my mouth as our lips meshed and parted just to meet again, it really was enough for me to get aroused, and I could tell that I wasn't the only one. The thin material of her night dress didn't cover up her nipples that were tautening as they repeatedly pressed against my chest nor did it cover up the warmth of her core as she started grinding against me._

 _My hands landed on her naked thighs, then upwards to her slim waist, moving their way up to her breasts. Kneading them in my palms as we still kept our tongues engaged in their sensual interplay, I knew my sister was aching for more. And so I slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, pulling it down until her breasts were finally free. My fingers immediately sought the perky nipples to pinch them, and when they were successful, my sister moaned into my mouth._

 _Repeating it and lightly pulling, my sister finally disentangled herself from my lips and stared at me, her mouth parted, her heavy panting against my lips, and by then, she was already marking my pants with her arousal. Inwardly smirking, I slid one hand down between her legs and made one finger enter her without warning. The gasp that escaped her lips was a delight to see. She was now moaning so close to my face, and her breathing was ragged. I heard the soft plop of the passion fruit as it fell onto the blanket, my sister's hands now clutching onto my shoulders._

 _As I slid another finger, her fingers wound their way through my hair; her face was now buried on my shoulder. A pleasant surprise crossed me as I felt her teeth sink into the side of my neck, which made me inadvertently groan. Her tongue followed soon after, soothing the bite._

 _When she placed her lips against my ear, and I could hear her moaning right into it, I was at the peak of my frustration. I needed release. She was biting on my earlobe as she continued riding my fingers, her whimpers, pleas, and moans going directly into my ear, sending me to my edge even without having any ministrations done on my member, just merely feeling the heat of her very center dripping down my fingers and onto the tent in my pants._

 _Suddenly, my sister pushed her upper body away from mine, and she let her hands fall into the space between my legs, her hands falling behind her, her body now leaning back. From this view, I could see the exact shape and size of her breasts, the erect nipples pointed up, and her flat stomach that was partially covered with the thin blue material of her night dress, and see how she moved her hips back and forth to keep my fingers within her. And from here, the sight of her core, the entirety of what she was offering to me, was clear, glistening, and swollen from her arousal._

 _This position made it seem like I was already thrusting inside of her, as right in front of the tip of my manhood, there my fingers were. She was pulling herself away and then pushing herself back onto my fingers, almost like she was pushing herself onto me. My erection was eager to replace the fingers, and I could've easily given what it sought out, but that was a line I wasn't prepared to cross._

 _But oh how badly I wanted to just pull down these confinements and slam myself into that tightness that was engulfing my fingers, covering it in the liquid sweetness of my sister._

 _I reached my other hand across the plane of her stomach, moving it upward, cupping in my palm the mound that was so soft in comparison to the hard peak that my fingers sought out to pinch. Her lips beautifully parted and she elicited such a tantalizing mix of a whimper and a moan._

 _I couldn't take it. Pushing my body forward onto hers, her back being cushioned by the softness of the two blankets underneath from my action, she was now underneath me, my hand still between her thighs, my fingers still deep inside her continuing their ministrations, while my mouth latched onto her breast, my teeth nibbling on the erect and aching nipple._

 _I was on my knees, my manhood poking her thigh, begging me to release it from its confines. My sister's arms wound around my neck, her fingers finding their way to my hair that I now kept loose ever since she told me she preferred it this way._

 _Suddenly, I felt one of her hands rub my swollen member. Her hand expertly slid inside my pants and the feeling of her hand touching the naked skin of my erection made me sigh in relief against her breast._

 _Disappointment crossed me as her hand vanished and moved upward, pushing my sweater upwards. Getting the hint, I hurriedly threw it over my head and leaned back down to knead her breasts in my palms and repeatedly flick an erect nipple with my tongue._

 _Now both her hands were inside and down my pants, both her hands holding my staff, rubbing back and forth. I moved my mouth upwards, while I kept palming her breasts and playing with her nipples, until my lips latched onto the side of her neck, sucking, my tongue licking to help out, desperate to create a mark on her._

 _While I was busy marking my sister, her hands successfully pushed down my pants until my member was fully free and now imprisoned in her hands. It was so close to her entrance, it took all my strength not to plunge into her depths._

 _Finally releasing the skin I've been violating from my lips, I looked at my creation. That red spot would last a few days, and I liked the thought of it. My sister being marked by none other but me._

 _My lips then found hers, and with our bodies aligned, the tip of my member was now snugly fitted between her labia. Katara liked the sensation, with the way she moaned into my mouth as our tongues twined in their sensual dance, and so, I repeatedly slid myself between her parted nether lips. Just a little lower and I'd find her treasure._

 _Her hands were now once again around my neck, our bodies now slick with sweat, and my member slick with her wetness._

" _Sokka… You're so close to me…" she got out between ragged breaths._

 _I really was. This was the closest I got to her sacredness. It was extremely hard for me to not just dive into her, which in one push would be so easy to do._

" _Lie back down, Sokka…"_

 _Hesitant to part my body away from hers, I slowly did her bidding, but I discarded every other clothing on me quite hurriedly. I was on my back, fully naked, not one second when she straddled me. I noticed when I looked up at her body, she was also completely naked, her nightly dress gone from her waist._

 _My member was right in front of her center, and when she leaned her body down, it was once again snuggly fitted in the embrace of her labia. I realized she had the control in this position, which was probably a good idea for I wasn't sure whether I had enough self-control when it came to my sister._

 _She started grinding back and forth on it, and I could feel her extreme wetness coating me. The warm, soppy flesh trapping my shaft between our bodies felt incredibly fascinating despite its work of imprisonment on me._

 _Breaking the rhythm of back and forth, my sister started humping on it. I couldn't help groaning from the gentle roughness she was adding. I was already inwardly cursing from the pleasure._

" _Katara…"_

 _My sister and I locked eyes as she continued her delicious treatment upon my shaft. I tapped the side of her thigh, urging her to give me her sweetness. She knew what I meant. And I could tell she was embarrassed as to what I was asking of her. She was biting her lip in hesitance and the pink blush on her cheeks made me realize she was unsure of the position, for it seemed quite bold._

" _I want it, sis."_

 _With a slight nod, she lifted her body off of mine and moved back to kneeling beside me. The feeling of loss was felt by my member as it received freedom from the captive flesh of my sister, but it was soon to feel another kind of pleasure._

 _I knew she was still reluctant, so I sat up, caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. She met my tongue with eagerness, and I could tell all she needed was a little push and encouragement from me._

" _I want you over my face, sis."_

 _My words managed to make my sister even more flushed and watching her purse her lips in both excitement and hesitance made me throb. I laid back down, and slowly, carefully, hesitantly, my sister positioned her legs on either side of my head then lowered herself onto my face._

 _Her scent drove me wild. Seeing her from under here made me so hard. She was completely wet. Grabbing a hold onto the back of her thighs, I darted my tongue out to lick her. One lick caused my sister to gasp in surprise, and I felt her legs already slightly shudder. As I continued with short licks, her upper body rested down against my lower torso, and her hands finally wrapped my staff in its soft capture._

 _Her mouth followed soon thereafter, and the sensation edged me closer to my limit. The slow dart of her tongue from the base of my shaft to its tip was excruciatingly pleasurable. And when her lips enclosed the tip and her mouth moved down, taking much of me inside, all I could do was groan and hitch a breath. I never cussed aloud, but I almost did so as my sister sucked me into her mouth._

 _I tried keeping her pleasured in return, which my sister was making difficult for her every ministration upon my member caused me to part my mouth away from her precious flower as my head would fall back down from the pleasure._

 _Lifting my head back up, I took in the heady scent of her essence and drowned in it. I listened and felt her mild reactions before driving my tongue inside her, at which she moaned, the vibration in her mouth adding a tingling sensation on my shaft that inched me closer to climax._

 _All of a sudden it became a battle, trying to see who would reach their peak first. I sensed her wild eagerness with the way she barely took a pause, took a breath, as she repeatedly bobbed her head upon my member. The feel of her mouth tightened around me and it was insanely irresistible. It took way more self-control than I ever needed my entire life for me not to come._

 _Returning the same fervor my sister released upon my shaft, I continued tasting my sister with the same zeal as my tongue flicked over her, catching the dripping wetness she couldn't control. Switching sometimes to dipping my tongue in and out of her core, to which she did her best not to release my member from the embrace of her lips as her moans echoed in her full mouth, I was quite certain of her impending high._

 _As my tongue frantically darted in and out of her, my mouth already drastic with its sucking, trying to get a taste of everything, it almost seemed like it feared not being able to taste every inch of her, my sister's mouth left my member and just as she moaned out into the night, her thighs clenched around my head and her legs started shaking uncontrollably._

 _It took several seconds before the tightness around my head loosened and I was able to place my head back down onto the softness of the blankets. My sister's legs had weakened, and I was holding onto the side of her thighs as her upper body was completed slumped against my lower torso, her breath right beside my shaft, her hand gently clasping it._

 _Though her body must've felt like lead and I could sense it from her slow movements, my sister managed to kneel between my legs and without a word, continued with the furious sucking from minutes before._

 _It didn't take me long to spill myself into her mouth as her hands massaged my sacs while her mouth didn't cease with the tight sensation around me, her speed an indication to how much she wanted me to come. I watched her, her eyes shut, so focused on the pleasure she was gifting me, her lips so tightly enclosed around me… My hand reached up and my fingers combed through my sister's soft hair and with a slight downward push, I made her stay down with her mouth full._

 _With a groan, I let myself go, sending every drop of my release into the inside of my sister's mouth. My sister straightened her body and I looked up at her to find her with her mouth still full, her fingers delicately tracing her lips before she took a swallow._

~o~

 _After a while, I sat up. I looked over my shoulder and watched my sister's steady breathing match the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her naked body was a splendid sight. The bronze skin beautifully shone with a slight sheen of sweat, and the scent that her pleasured and satisfied body gave off added to my high as I still basked in the aftermath of sexual satisfaction._

 _Even though her eyes were closed, I knew she was merely resting, not asleep. Her fine lips were slightly apart, taking in breath and releasing it. Watching her glow in the aftermath of her sexual satisfaction was mesmerizing. I felt so grateful seeing her reveling in her high. She looked so content. And I always wanted her this way._

 _Leaning over, I planted a kiss upon her forehead before I stood up and dressed myself. When I finished and turned back to see whether she was still resting, I found her already sitting, eyes watching me, a smile upon her lips._

 _Kneeling before her, I took out the flower from my pocket and handed it to her. She took the flower in both hands, looked up at me, and whispered so lovingly her thankfulness. My heart was overjoyed._

 _Taking the flower, I then tucked her hair behind her ear before placing the flower behind it as well._

" _My beautiful sister."_

 _She gave me that shy smile that came with the hint of a blush on her cheeks and right then, I was certain of what I felt for her._

 _I stood up, held my hand out to her and helped her to her feet. In my embrace, I held the nakedness of my sister. I never wanted to let go of her. This was the young woman who showed every part of herself to me. It was a gift she so selflessly gave to me. I could never be any more thankful than I was at that very moment when I realized how much she really meant to me. How so much more of a sister she was to me._

 _~o~_

~ _ **to be continued**_ ~

 **Author's Note:** I really am interested in hearing comments about how I write intimate scenes. Also, of course, about the story so far. Please and thank you!

 _ **Chapter Three: My Sister, My Family**_

 **~Aoi.**


	3. My Sister, My Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender or its characters. And like every honest fanfic writer out there, I don't make money out of any of my fanfics.

 **Author's Note:** Chapters One to Three were actually written last year but had missing scenes which I was able to finish just this month. Ever since I started working last year, it's only been recently that I've found the time to write again.

 **~Aoi.**

 **~Chapter Three~**

 _ **My Sister, My Family**_

 _I watched her dress up. I loved every sway of her hips, every movement she made, every breath she took. Everything she did seemed so flawless._

 _As she finished, she turned around with that lovely smile on her face that was so infectious. She slowly walked towards me, took my gloved hand and pulled me out of the cave. I let her lead me. I'd always trust her. We always took care of each other._

 _There was no change in the falling snow, it still remained gentle. My sister ran into the vastness of the white cold, holding her arms out open, circling and twirling like she used to when we were children. She loved the snow so much. She loved our home. She loved the cold. And she loved the surrounding waters. This really was the place where she belonged._

 _Seeing my sister happily being a child again, I myself was thrown back to our younger years. I remembered throwing snowballs at her, and she'd get so irritated with me, giving me puffy cheeks as she stood there, defiant to move away unless I stopped throwing snowballs at her. She was so stubborn._

 _Of course, I'd always stop. Even back then, I never liked seeing Katara cry. This was my younger sister. It was only natural for me to want to protect her. She was precious. To my family, to our tribe, and to me._

 _Her twirling stopped and her face was tilted upwards towards the dark night sky, little snowflakes landing upon her cold cheeks. I watched from my distance, and I felt my heart flutter then sink as I realized once again the fine young woman she turned out to be and the burden she was to carry out soon. Add to that the futility of my wishes for her freedom._

 _She was responsible to fulfill the pact between our father and Hahn's father, responsible to give birth to waterbenders to remedy the lack of them in our tribe, and to basically take care of the tribe once our father passed away. It might seem like I was the natural person to be anointed Chief once Father passes away, but it wasn't what was foretold by our elders._

 _The next chieftain would be the one who gives birth to the newest waterbender in the tribe. That would be none other than my sister._

 _Sometimes I couldn't fathom how Katara's entire life was already foretold when she was still in our mother's womb. I remembered every night when Katara was still a baby; our mother would hover over the wicker crib, shush the crying infant and whisper softly that she wouldn't let Katara live the life that was written for her by the elders. That she wanted Katara to live her life the way she wanted. She did this for four years._

 _I only started understanding our mother's words a few months before she completely ceased saying it. It was after Katara reached her fourth year that our mother stopped whispering those words to my sister. She explained to me a year later that it was Katara's choice whether to do what was right for the tribe, or what was right for her happiness. That our mother wouldn't push this decision onto Katara who was already growing a consciousness of her own at four years old._

 _Our mother was very different from our father in that aspect. Father, being Chief, knew what should be done. He was strict with the meaning of duty, responsibility, and loyalty. Mother, on the other hand, never compromised when what she was giving up meant her happiness and her freedom._

 _Despite that, they loved each other and made it work. Father always lovingly bent his ways to make our mother happy. It was only she who could make him forget thinking too logically. With her, Father's feelings always showed. Which was such a rare sight, because as Chief, he seemed like a completely different person from the man we'd see inside our home._

 _Thinking back on what Mother explained to me, I wondered if Katara remembered those whispered words before our mother sang her lullaby that always lulled us to sleep._

 _Sighing in defeat, I made my way to my sister. As I stood in front of her, she looked at me, concern in her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed. She knew right away there was something on my mind, but I simply smiled at her._

 _At that, she took my hands, slowly removed my gloves, placed it in the pockets of my winter coat, and did the same with hers. She then took my hands in hers, pulled them up close to her lips and she breathed out hot air onto our hands to give warmth. Then she pulled our hands closer to her chest until her lips landed on them. This gesture of hers made my heart constrict. It was almost like she was telling me everything would be all right. How could she not be bothered about her impending life imprisonment?_

 _As she lifted her lips away to look up at me with that loving smile, I took a hard swallow and choked back a sob as I cupped her cheeks with such suddenness that surprised her. Crushing my lips against hers, I stayed there, praying that nothing would part us. I didn't want to be parted from her. Nothing and no one would come in between. I wouldn't let that happen._

 _Releasing my hold on her face, slowly moving away from her lips, I finally whispered the words I knew no longer meant the same when it was uttered back when we were children._

" _I love you."_

 _I watched the surprise on my sister's face as her mouth fell open, the dawning of understanding in her bent eyebrows with the generous smile she was offering me, noticed the slight quiver of her lips, until teardrops marked her cheeks, falling down to my fingers that brushed them away._

 _In my embrace, there she stayed. There she cried. There she finally let herself fall. This was my sister–vulnerable, fragile, strong._

 _There, I finally let myself love her the way I really wanted to love her. There, I finally let myself love her the way no brother should ever love his sister. As his woman._

~o~

 _A week later, we were out hunting. My sister obviously had the upper hand with catching fish, since she could easily use waterbending for the task, while I had to use my trusty spear and do everything the old-fashioned way. I didn't mind. I was proud of her bending ability. And I loved watching her bend water. There was something so elegant to it._

 _We were merely looking for fish and any animal that we could find outside on the ice. We had other people in our tribe who were the expert divers, those who really swam down to the depths of the ocean to find more underwater delicatessen._

 _Katara's basket was almost full, while I only had around ten fishes._

" _Sokka! Stop watching me bend! Hurry up, you slowpoke!"_

 _Hearing her shout that to me, since she was quite far from where I was catching fish, I laughed. I guess she noticed what I was so preoccupied with. Smiling, I put down my spear and walked over to her. I was standing right behind her, watching my sister guide the ball of water successfully to the basket full of fishes, adding more fishes as the water splashed down. We both smiled proudly at the full basket._

 _Feeling at peace and once again basking in this contentment I found with her, I wrapped my arms around my sister, and she allowed it as I felt her lean back against me, her hands covering mine. Dipping my head down, I kissed the side of her neck, the place where I put my mark on her. Then moving up, I planted a small kiss upon her cheek as she tilted her head to the side to give me access._

" _I love you," I whispered into her ear and I knew we both were smiling as the words came flowing out._

 _Ever since I allowed myself to love her the way I wanted to, I've told her those three little words every day. I've never let one day pass by without whispering it into her ear, no matter how early or how late in the day. Because I did. Love her. And I wanted nothing more than to be able to say it to her every day from then on._

~o~

 _The moon reached its full cycle three times before I received news from my wife one night. News that brought out something inside of my sister._

~o~

" _Sokka…"_

 _Her arms wound around my neck, pulling me down, and so, I obliged. Bending down to kiss her lips, I continued my thrusts inside her until my lips reached hers, then I stilled deep within her._

" _I love you," she whispered as our lips broke apart._

" _I love you," I told her back, and she smiled at that._

 _But it wasn't_ her _smile. Cursing myself for thinking of_ her _at that exact moment, I began moving, thrusting a little too roughly, and she had to bring her hand up to cover her mouth from being too loud._

 _I was fueled by my anger at myself for desiring someone else at that time, and so, continued slamming into her, urging her to burrow her face into the side of my neck, her teeth clamping down on the bared skin._

 _The pain barely registered in my mind as I was too focused on releasing my seed, wanting to rid myself of the thoughts of_ her _._

 _I knew she was reaching her own climax as she tightened around me, and almost right after her, I came._

 _As we both laid on our cot, panting, basking in the aftermath of our intimacy, she said, "Sokka? I have something to tell you."_

 _I felt her sit up, and as I looked up at her smiling face hovering above mine, I sat up. In our nakedness, my wife and I sat beside each other. She placed her hand upon mine and kissed my lips. And then whispered into my ear the news that brought surprise, joy, and dread at the same time._

~o~

 _Her eyes widened, shock registering on her face, her eyes piercing into me, her brows showing me her distress at my announcement. Her lips hung open, and then, her eyes were frantic, darting from one side to the other, her mind apparently busy absorbing my words. She opened then closed her mouth several times, attempting to speak, but nothing was ever uttered._

 _Helpless, I stood there in her tent, not knowing what to do, or what to say, or even what to expect her reaction to be._

 _Before I could take a step closer to her, she ran out of her tent, and I didn't see her until late that night._

~o~

" _I do not know why, but I felt angry at hearing the news. Although now I see I have no right to be. Of course you'd still do that with her. She is your wife. It's just… natural."_

 _Upon hearing the word 'natural,' the feeling of uneasiness started brewing in the pit of my stomach._

" _Congratulations, Sokka. You're going to be a father."_

 _And while she uttered the same words my wife used to tell me the news, my sister had tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _All I could think to do was kiss her, make her sorrow go away, because receiving the news of my wife was when the painful truth dawned upon us that we could never be together. We could never marry, never produce children, nor have a family together. That nothing could happen between us, nothing more could come out of our love for each other._

 _Her fingers clutched the back of my sweater so tightly, and I could feel her tears and her sobs as my lips were pressed against hers. I couldn't help but feel my heart break as I watched my sister cry in front of me._

" _This isn't fair, this isn't fair…" she reiterated as she now held onto the front of my sweater, her forehead pressed against my chest. I couldn't do anything but tightly wrap my arms around her, trying to absorb her dejection due to our harsh reality._

" _I want to be with you, Sokka… In every way possible…" Her voice was barely a whisper, and her words were words a brother should never hear from his sister. But they were words that I absolutely and unequivocally cherished._

~o~

 _After the announcement was made to Father and Katara inside Father's tent, the whole tribe was informed, and since then, Yue and I were the center of attention of the entire tribe. It was hard for me to see my sister, for I had to be with my wife almost every minute of every day. It was expected of a husband to never leave his wife during her entire pregnancy. It was believed by our Elders that the constant presence of the father was already required even while the child was still in the mother's womb, for it was a heavy influence on the child's growth._

 _My wife's responsibility in the tribe was to make medicine with the herbs that came from the Earth Kingdom. She was knowledgeable in the use of herbs because her mother was from the Earth Kingdom. Yue's mother was very interested in seeing penguins ever since she was a child, so when she was already of age, she travelled to the South Pole, and there, met the man she ended up marrying._

 _A year later, Yue arrived. After Yue turned eleven, she lost both her parents when an avalanche occurred near their tribe. Two years later, their tribe moved to ours when a huge glacier blocked their source of food._

 _While Yue was still early in her pregnancy, she made sure to teach other people in our tribe on how to make the basic medications, also making sure that she wrote down the instructions on a scroll._

 _It took another month's full cycle before the Elders predicted that our child would be a girl. I was overjoyed with the news of having a daughter, and Yue was even more so._

" _Congratulations, my darling," she whispered to me that night._

 _And that night, I made love to my pregnant wife, thinking of us together with our little bundle of joy that was soon going to join us and make us a family._

~o~

 _The following month, I noticed the lingering looks my sister gave my way which increased in its frequency, and I could tell she was having a hard time seeing me and my wife together, what with all the excitement around Yue's pregnancy._

 _She was right there, right now, on the other side of the bonfire at the center of the tribe, watching me through the flames as my wife walked into our tent. Even through this distance, I could see her brows were in a tight crease, her eyes completely focused on me, and knowing my sister, she was on the verge of tears. I knew she'd take a long, hard swallow before she'd finally turn away from my eyes and go back into her tent._

 _I knew her very well._

 _And when she finally turned her eyes away from mine, it crushed me._

 _With a heavy heart, I entered my own tent._

~o~

 _Once the moon was at its highest, I slid outside of my tent and slipped into my sister's. She was on her cot, asleep in her nightly dress, her blanket fully covering her. Kneeling in front of her sleeping figure, I watched her face. I noticed the dry streaks of tears on her cheek as my fingers brushed away damp strands of her hair._

 _It hurt me as I realized that she cried herself to sleep._

" _Katara…"_

 _I didn't know what to do. We were stuck. This was all that we could ever be. Siblings. Nothing more. Nothing else._

 _I couldn't love her publicly. Couldn't hold her hand, couldn't touch her with others looking. Couldn't kiss her whenever I felt like it without hushed whispers and harsh judgments from every mouth that would be witnessing it._

 _How could I possibly love my sister openly when we both knew we'd be under intense scrutiny in our own tribe?_

 _Helpless, I placed my head upon her cot, clutched her hand and held onto it as I silently let my tears fall. I was so sorry I couldn't do anything. I wish she knew it._

 _As I felt a hand upon my head, I lifted my head, meeting her eyes that were filled with worry for me. With her thumb, she brushed away a tear that made its way down my cheek, and then, as she moved close to my face, she softly pressed her lips against mine._

" _Come here…"_

 _Obliging her request, I removed my boots, climbed onto her cot and laid beside her underneath the fur blanket. There, we laid side by side, facing each other, simply relishing in being together._

 _After a while, she leaned her head down against my chest, and I pulled her closer to me with my arm slinking around her waist._

" _Katara… Tell me something…"_

" _What is it…?"_

" _Did you really mean what you said before? The day I told you my news?"_

 _She was quiet for a while before she finally spoke, "Of course I did, Sokka. I do want to be with you in every way possible."_

 _We both knew the implications of her words, and the consequences that could follow. But we both wanted it. And so, determined to be with her in every way possible, I tucked a finger below her chin and tilted it up so she could look at me as I gave her my proposition._

" _Let me do so on the day you turn of age."_

 _Her eyes widened, and once again, she said nothing._

" _Are you… Do you… really mean it?" she then asked as she found her voice._

 _I nodded. "Yes. I also want to be able to love you as my woman."_

 _The shock was still on her face, and a slight appearance of pink colored her cheeks. Oh, how lovely my sister looked when she was blushing. A smile was slowly forming on her lips. The smile I so loved seeing._

" _Will you let me?"_

 _And then, with one word, she gave me the ultimate permission to take her._

" _Yes."_

~o~

We both waited this long for this day. For her to be of age, for the time she can become tied to somebody, for the moment when she can be claimed as a woman, for the age when she can conceive and give birth…

~ _ **to be continued**_ ~

 **Author's Note:** I really am interested in hearing comments about how I write intimate scenes. Also, of course, about the story so far. Please and thank you!

 _ **Chapter Four: My Sister's Betrothal Dinner**_

 **~Aoi.**


End file.
